


Birthday Surprises

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 29 years old, Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Did I mention there's sex?, Geronimo is sorry for his absence but looK I WROTE SMUT, Happy Birthday, Lace Kink, M/M, Marilyn Monroe - Freeform, Morning Sex, PWP, Pastel/Punk AU, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Philu, Porn, Porn What Plot, Punk, SMUT BIRTHDAY SMUT, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still, because there is, bits of fluff throughout the story but mostly smut, dan wears lace panties, danisnotonfire - Freeform, geronimo doesnt know how to tag smut, pastel, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil turns 29 and Dan surprises him with a wonderful rendition of Happy Birthday.<br/>~~~~~<br/>"It’s too early," Phil moaned softly.<br/>"It's eleven a.m., <i>Philip.</i> Do you know what day it is?” Dan cocked his head to the side, resting his chin on Phil’s chest.<br/>“Saturday?” Phil cracked an eye open.<br/>“And your birthday, you old man." Dan giggled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [my wonderful beta](archiveofourown.org/users/burning_up_a_sun) for editing this story :D you're my rock bro.
> 
> This was so fun to make!!! Happy birthday Phil, you smol angel bean <3.

The Saturday morning sunlight bled through Dan's sheer curtains, flooding his room with light. He blinked his eyes open, slowly growing aware of his surroundings. Of Phil's arm wrapped around his waist. Of his steady, deep breaths tickling the nape of Dan's neck. Of their legs tangled together, perfectly tousling his sheets.

Then it hit him.

Phil's birthday.

He carefully slipped out of Phil's grip, giggling softly when Phil didn't wake. He stared at the man next to him, his pale skin glowing almost angelically, damn him.

One of the first things Phil mentioned when they first met was that he loved astronomy. Stars, galaxies, the simple idea of alternate universes would have him talking endlessly. Phil showed his love of stars in the form of art, tattooed in constellations scattered across his canvas of a body. He had a galaxy tattooed onto his shoulder, after Dan teased him by saying he talked so much about galaxies that the amount of words he used could fill his own (Even though Dan's hands-down favorite thing was listening to Phil talk about the stars).

Phil also had a Totoro tattooed on his left chest, as well as _The Only Hope for Me is You_ , their favorite song from Danger Days tattooed in calligraphy on the inside of his right bicep. (Dan’s personal favorite tattoo of Phil’s was a little 19.10.09 tattooed over his heart, above a little set of cat whiskers. Their first date after months of constant online contact.)

Dan was glad only he saw this side of Phil, the side that was gentle and sweet. The side that giggled at pictures of kittens, but could turn dominant and confident simply at the sneer of someone’s tone, especially when the person’s intention was to hurt Dan.

He cupped Phil's cheek, pressing their lips together. Phil roused slowly, a heavy hand moving to play with Dan's sleep-curled hair. Dan played with Phil's lip ring with his teeth and tongue, the taste of cool metal mixed with something just so Phil was intoxicating.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Dan smiled, pressing kiss after kiss down Phil's tattooed chest, the lingering touches leaving something almost electric under Phil’s skin.

"Whassis for?" he murmured, thoughts clouded as Dan grazed his teeth against Phil's nipple. Phil could feel Dan smile against his chest, feeling Phil’s obvious interest pressed against his torso. Phil bit his lip as each movement Dan made rubbed against the crotch of his trackies, giving him teasing friction. "It’s too early," he moaned softly.

"It's eleven a.m., _Philip_. Do you know what day it is?” Dan cocked his head to the side, resting his chin on Phil’s chest.

“Saturday?” Phil cracked an eye open.

“And your birthday, you old man." Dan giggled, kissing the constellation tattoo around his belly, mouthing over the bellybutton ring.

"Oh God, no it's not," he groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. Dan nodded up at him with innocent eyes. "I’m 29 bleeding years old, fucking Christ. Let's just act like it's not my birthday."

"Oh, that's no fun, Philly," Dan's voice grew breathy. "Because then I can't do this—" His thoughts flickered back to the Marilyn Monroe film they'd watched (after persistent badgering by Phil, who'd've thought?) as he cupped his erection through Phil's sweats.

"Wha-?" Phil moved his arm away, looking down at Dan.

_Holy shit._

" _Happy birthday to you,_ " Dan sang, his tone breathy and seductive as he palmed Phil's growing bulge. Phil moaned loudly, arching into Dan's touch.

"Oh, G-God Dan," Phil moaned. _Completely expected birthday sex,_ he thought. _Unexpected Marilyn Monroe impression, which was surprisingly good._

" _Happy birthday to you_." Dan nipped at Phil's sensitive collarbone, soothing it with his tongue. His heart raced as Phil hissed when Dan’s teeth made contact with his skin. He sucked to leave a red mark, proud of his work. He looked up at Phil through his lashes, smiling gently.

" _Happy birthday—dear Philly_ -" Dan moved to kiss Phil, close enough that his lips grazed the spiked rings on Phil's lower lip, but Dan was interrupted by Phil's hands on his waist, flipping them over so Phil straddled Dan's legs.

"Enough teasing, baby. It's my turn," Phil growled into Dan's ear. Dan's breath hitched, whimpering as he nodded. Phil smashed his lips against Dan's, a flurry of teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. Phil rolled his hips against Dan; the only thought through their minds was: _"too many damn clothes."_

Phil pushed up Dan's pink sweater, met with his cock straining against his lavender laced panties, precome leaking. Dan had bought these a few days ago-- the sex was amazing that night. Phil practically tackled Dan to the ground when he stepped out of their bedroom, clad only in the lace.

" _Beautiful_ , Petal. You are absolutely beautiful." Phil leaned down as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Dan’s clothed dick, relishing in Dan’s high pitched whine. Dan used every ounce of self control he had not to buck into Phil's mouth.

"I know you like them, a special gift for the birthday boy," Dan burned red, his sweater paws on either side of Dan’s head, biting his lip. Phil smiled, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink.

"Off with this," Phil said simply as he fumbled with the hem of the jumper. Dan shucked it off, grinning as he kissed Phil again.

Phil explored every inch of Dan's mouth, loving the feeling of Dan's kiss-bruised lips against his. He nipped a line of kisses across Dan's jawline, leaving Dan breathless. Dan’s blunt fingernails scratched across Phil's back as Phil sucked at the sensitive spot behind Dan's ear. Phil pressed his thigh in between Dan's legs as he nipped at Dan's neck, smiling as Dan shamelessly ground down on it.

"Phil," Dan moaned, his flushed torso heaving up and down with each breath. "If you don't fuck me now, I'm going to come in my pants."

 Phil raised an eyebrow, nodding. He chuckled, blindly feeling around on his bedside table for the bottle of cherry lube. He ignored Dan's joking _‘have you found it yet, Gramps?'_ as he dropped the bottle on the pillow next to Dan's head. He pulled off his sweats and boxers before slowly drawing down Dan's knickers. Dan's cock curved toward his stomach, red and over sensitive, begging to be touched.

"I may be older," Phil whispered, his lips barely touching Dan's. "But I know _every-single-thing_ that gets you to melt against my touch." Dan's eyes darkened as he nodded.

"What was that?" Phil asked, moving back down to mark Dan's neck.

"Yes sir," Dan moaned, hooking a finger into his mouth. Phil slicked his fingers, inserting one into Dan's hole. Dan nodded as Phil added a second finger, reduced to moans as Phil curved them— _oh God, right there…_ Phil added a third finger, curving against Dan’s prostate. Dan let out a loud moan, curling into Phil

"Good boy," Phil smirked, slicking his cock with a few tugs.

Phil lined up his cock to Dan’s entrance, thrusting in. Dan moaned, staying still until the all too familiar burn subsided. Phil thrusted out and in, falling into a rhythm practiced from a relationship of seven years. Phil had no trouble finding his prostate, fucking against the bundle of nerves leaving Dan to moan and scratch Phil's back raw. Dan was addicted to the scent of Phil-his day old cologne and sweat. The little grunts that Phil leaned down, kissing Dan with more fervor than before, using a free hand to cup Dan's balls, grazing his fingertips up and down Dan's perineum.

Dan had never been a quiet person in bed, and Phil often took advantage of that. Teasing and edging Dan until he was screaming as he came multiple times. But Dan couldn’t help but find that today was different—Dan felt closer to Phil, entering a subspace only the two of them had access to. A world of their own.

As soon as Phil's fingers, calloused from working day after day with a tattoo gun in the parlour he owned, stroked the throbbing vein on Dan’s cock, he was gone—pulling Phil's hair as he came into his hand. The sound of Dan moaning, his voice raspy from whining and screaming was too much for Phil, sending him over the edge as well, biting Dan's shoulder so they wouldn't piss off the neighbors as much as they normally do.

Phil eased Dan through his orgasm, Dan mewling in pleasure with every touch.

"Oh god, Phil," he moaned, his sweaty fringe curled against his forehead. Phil pulled out, grabbing several tissues from the box next to their lamp to clean them off. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Bear." Phil blushed, smiling as he threw the tissues away. Dan looked up at Phil, his chest glistening with sweat.

"You're glittering," Dan giggled. "You look like Edward Cullen."

"That name should never be spoken in this house," Phil poked Dan’s sides, smiling at the tiny giggles and soft _‘noo, stop’_ s coming from Dan.

"Well, that's what you get for calling me Edward Cullen," Phil laughed, lying down next to Dan, curving his arms around Dan's waist. They talked endlessly about old movies and about where they should go for dinner, before settling into an easy sleep. The last thought on Dan's mind before he went to sleep was his present to Phil-a velvet ring box from Bentley and Skinners jewelers.

Whatever else they had to do could wait. It was a special day after all.

_Happy birthday to you._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
